


ground beneath my feet

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e08, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: Maggie likes her. Maggie likes her.
Maggie brought her pizza and beer and Maggie kissed her.





	

 

Maggie likes her. Maggie _likes_ her.

Maggie brought her pizza and beer and Maggie _kissed_ her.

Maggie keeps kissing her, actually. Alex hands her the beer she opened for her and Maggie kisses her. Alex gets out plates and Maggie kisses her. Not big kisses, necessarily. But apparently Maggie is going full force with this we should kiss the girls we want to kiss thing. She kisses Alex soft and sweet and Alex loses her train of thought, every time.

“So you like me, then?” Alex says after the fourth time Maggie just leans over and presses her mouth against Alex’s.

“Yeah, Alex, I think I do.”

Alex’s heart feels like it’s a balloon. She feels like she felt the first time Kara took her flying, scared and exhilarated and happier than she’s ever been.

They sit on Alex’s couch, Alex half sideways, her knees pressing into Maggie’s thigh. They eat pizza and drink their beer. Maggie takes off her jacket and has the softest sweater on underneath— Alex knows it’s soft because she touches it as she kisses Maggie, still holding her plate of pizza.

“I approve,” Alex says. “About this kissing the girls we want to kiss.”

“I, uh,” Maggie pauses to take a swig of beer. “I'm kinda hoping I'm the only girl you want to kiss, Danvers.”

Alex’s heart is definitely a balloon, floating high away. “Asking me to go steady already, Sawyer? This lesbian U-Haul thing is no joke.”

She can tell Maggie is going to roll her eyes, but Alex kisses her before she gets the chance.

“Yeah,” Alex says as she pulls back. “I’ll go steady with you.”

“Nerd.”

-

Later, after they’ve both finished their second slices of pizza and left the empty plates on the coffee table, Maggie sips at her beer and watches Alex.

“Were you scared?” she asks. “When you got to L Corp and I had been— shot, or whatever?”

Alex laughs, because the thought of her not being scared is _ridiculous_. “I was terrified.”

Maggie tilts her head at her, eyes soft and deep and Alex has become used to this look, knows it means Maggie is interested, wants to know more, but wants to let her move at her own pace.

“Ka—” Oh, Alex is going to have to be careful about this. She corrects herself, “Supergirl told me you were okay, but there was blood. Your blood. And you were dazed, and in pain. God, Maggie it was awful.”

Maggie leans forward, sets her beer on the coffee table. She doesn’t lean back, just shifts closer to Alex, catches her face in her hands. She is so gentle when she kisses Alex.

“I’m here,” she says. “You saved me.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “The vest had you mostly covered,” she says. “I just stitched you up a little.”

“My hero,” Maggie says, and it sounds like she’s teasing but the way she looks at Alex looks like she’s _not_ , and Alex has to kiss her again.

“It was really scary,” she admits when she pulls back. “I think instead of a vest maybe you should wear a full bulletproof jacket next time.”

“We can get matching ones made,” Maggie says.

“I don’t want to have to stitch you up again.”

“Speaking of, when am I gonna have to come see you again to get these things taken out?” She stretches her shoulder.

“A week or so,” Alex says. “Does it hurt?”

“The beer’s helping,” Maggie says. “The company, too.”

Alex wants Maggie to know it’s okay to say it hurts, but maybe she’s been vulnerable enough tonight. They’ve given so many speeches to each other. It’s scary, saying what you feel, and Alex has never done it with anyone as much as she has with Maggie. So she lets Maggie deflect from how much her shoulder hurts, and she makes sure not to lean into it when she kisses her.

-

“It’s late,” Maggie says. “I should get going.”

Alex put their empty plates in the dishwasher some time ago, their empty beer bottles in the sink. She and Maggie are back on the couch, and Maggie’s right, it’s late. Still, Alex doesn’t want her to go.

“You could stay?” she says.

Maggie smiles, but she shakes her head. “I could but—” She runs a hand through her hair. “I shouldn’t. I want to, uh, I want to go slow, Alex.”

“You could stay and we could just sleep?”

Maggie laughs. “Yeah, I’m— I’m not a saint, Danvers. I don’t think that would work.”

Alex loves the idea that Maggie doesn’t think she could share a bed with her without something happening. It makes her feel powerful.

“Okay,” Alex says. “But maybe you could go in like, ten minutes?”

Maggie makes her set a timer on her phone. Alex thinks it’s ridiculous, they can hold themselves to ten minutes. But then they kiss, and Maggie bites Alex’s bottom lip, and Alex doesn’t mean to lean so far into her on the couch, but the next thing she knows Maggie is beneath her, completely, and Alex has the fingers of one hand just barely under Maggie’s sweater, just resting on the skin under her shirt, and their legs are tangled together, and the timer is going off.

Alex blinks, and Maggie blinks right back, and smiles, and Alex has to kiss her again because she’s got these _dimples_ that are just so much. The timer is still going off.

Finally they extricate themselves from each other. Maggie’s lips are swollen, and Alex hopes hers look the same, hope they look as good.

“You sure you don’t want to—”

“I know exactly what I want to do, Alex,” Maggie says. “And instead I’m going to go home.”

“Right,” Alex says. “Slow.”

She walks Maggie to the door. Maggie kisses her one more time, and Alex has to force herself to pull back.

“Text when you get home safe?”

“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie says.

Alex watches until the elevator doors close behind her.

-

Maggie texts a half an hour later that she’s home, and Alex grins at her phone. Her heart is a balloon but she also feels grounded, for once.

She texts, _You like me?_

She hopes it makes Maggie smile, hopes it makes her eyes roll and her dimples deepen. And she hopes Maggie responds. Because she knows, she does— obviously Maggie likes her, Maggie came over and kissed her, a lot, and Maggie wants to go slow. This is real. It’s happening. But Alex just wants to hear it again.

_I like you_ , Maggie texts. Another comes through a moment later: _We’re going steady, after all, aren’t we?_

_Slow and steady wins the race_ , Alex replies.

_Nerd_.

Alex falls asleep smiling.

 

 


End file.
